Finding You Once More: Germany x Reader
by HetaliaFangirl2000
Summary: So this is my second fanfiction, and I hope it works. Please review! Also this story is kinda based on war and stuff so it has death and stuff but not that specific for those who wouldn't handle highly descriptive deaths and injuries. Oh yeah! This is a Germany x Reader fanfiction so yeah, again I hope it's good! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Hey guys, so this is my second fanfiction! Woo! Yeah well I hope you like it! I'll update as much as possible as this will be my first multi chapter fanfiction. Ja...so, start reading! ^^

Fair Warning: There are a few deaths and it may be depressing for a few of you, but probably not. (Autocorrect wanted to change probably to "fork ably"...Wth?)

Chapter 1: Gunshots

_ woke up under a big oak tree. Like every morning, she went and washed her face in the river and collected berries for her breakfast, before grabbing a bow to go hunt for lunch. As she was eating the wild strawberries and raspberries from a bush she had found about a month ago, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, or, she thought she did.

She turned around towards where she thought she had seen someone, but saw nothing, and assumed it was just an animal that hadn't noticed her yet. _ grabbed her bow and quiver, which contained 10 arrows, which she had made herself. As she started off to find the animal she was sure she had seen, she heard a loud bang. She quickly dove into a bush to make sure she had not been spotted. She heard three more noises, which she later identified as gunshots. She sat there for a few minutes, and then she heard a final gunshot, which reminded her of the last time she hoped she would ever hear the noise.

*le flashback*

The rain didn't seem to want to end. Gunshots, explosions, and screaming could be heard throughout the town. _ wanted to get out of this war zone she used to call a peaceful place. Fatigue took over her as it was only around 1AM. She tripped in a puddle and was covered in mud. She wanted to get up. Heck, she wanted to be anywhere but here, but she just did have the energy. She sat there, crying, trying to get anywhere but the noise was so overwhelming. She had watched her parents die. She watched them get shot. She had seen her brother die in an explosion a few moments before she tried to escape. As she turned around to look at the flaming village she saw a figure running towards her. As the person approached her she realized it was her neighbour and best friend Ludwig.

"_!" He yelled.

_ looked at him with a confused look, as if she had no idea what was going on.

"_ we need to get out of here! Get up!" He urged.

"Can't...too...tired...I...want to...sleep...please..." Was all she could say without passing out. She was already dizzy from the noise and Ludwig was just another blurry figure at the moment.

"_! Please! You need to get up! We must leave or we'll die!"

"P-Please...can't...not...ready..." she replied as everything started to fade to black.

"_! _! Please stay awake! We ha-" was all she heard before she passed out.

*end of le flashback*

As she sat there, she remembered three things. Waking up under the old oak tree with Ludwig next to her, him leaving and promising his return, and the countless days she spent waiting for him. She then noticed the silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered her old friend. She remembered falling for him. She once thought that if she hoped and prayed, he would return to her once more. But that had been at least two years ago. She was 15 now and she was able to fend for herself. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood up because she hadn't heard the gun in a while. As she headed back to her oak tree, she found a small trail of blood leading there. She started to get worried, because no one had ever come around here. She cautiously proceeded to her camp, and was shocked at the sight.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy as you can probably tell. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Again I apologize for the wait. Anyways here are a few thoughts of mine to cheer you up!

Referring to the North Americans loving ice cream, I can't agree more. Ice cream is the best!

I don't just write fanfictions! Check out my minecraft videos please! (And hetalia slide shows). My username is goldenkitie.

Would you guys like me to do a Hetalia Talk Show or Truth or Dare? I'm all for it if so! But most likely truth or dare okay! Danke!

Finally guess what? I'm learning (or at least trying to learn) German and Italian, as well as perfecting my Spanish. As for French...it's easy. And I may try writing a fanfic in French! So yeah, seeya later!

Yours Truly,

The Canadian Frenchie


End file.
